Coraje, el perro cobarde
by Aninoma
Summary: Coraje, junto con otros animales y objetos, se ha convertido en un humano ¿Como sera su vida ahora que ya no es perro? -oneshot- si, ese es un mal summary w U


Era muy temprano por la mañana, normalmente en la casa no hay nadie que se levante tan temprano pero hace unos meses eso paso a ser historia.

-Coraje, baja a desayunar -me llamo Muriel desde la cocina

Me levante lentamente de la cama improvisada que Muriel me había hecho. Me frote los ojos mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación buscando a mi compañero de cuarto. Él seguia acostado en la otra cama improvisada que se encontraba justo al otro lado del cuarto. No tenía ganas de pararme así que avance hacia él a gatas.

-Computadora despierta, Muriel nos esta llamando a comer -le hable mientras lo movia despacio.

Computadora abrio los ojos despacio y luego se sento en la "cama" para agarrar la ropa que habia puesto al lado la noche anterior. Yo regrese a mi lugar y tambien empece a cambiarme. Realmente no tenia mucho que ponerme, hasta ese tiempo tenía dos pantalones de mescliña, cuatro camisas y un sueter.

-¿ya terminaste de cambiarte? -me pregunto Computadora desde la puerta del atico, lugar en el que Justo nos había acomodado a los dos

Asenti con la cabeza y ambos bajamos las escaleras con rumbo a la cocina. Muriel se encontraba cocinando algo que seguramente era del desayuno de Justo y éste estaba sentado en una de las sillas leyendo el periodico.

-buenos días -saludamos cuando nos sentamos en la mesa

En esta ya habia dos platos que contenian unos huevos revueltos y dos panes tostados, era poco pero delicioso.

Se siente tan raro el tener que acostumbrarme a ser un humano que hasta parece que han pasado muchos años desde que fui un perro, y eso que solo han pasado tres meses desde eso. Es algo dificil de explicar pero tratare de ser breve y claro.  
Hace tres meses, en "Ningun Lugar", ocurrio un hecho al que llamaron la "humanización" y no me refiero a que las personas se hicieron mejores, sino que muchos animales y hasta objetos tomaron forma humana y empezaron a caminar entre la gente.

Al principio no parecia haber mucho problema, realmente no afecto en nada, todos seguiamos haciendo lo de siempre: Muriel cocinaba y tejia, Justo leia el periodico y veia la tele, y yo seguia protegiendolos de los malos sin importar que éstos tambien se hayan transformado. Pero resulta que la mayoria de quienes se transaformaron eramos anafalbetas y por eso el gobierno abrio una escuela especial para nosotros. Y es por eso que desde hace dos meses todos en la casa se levantan temprano.

-¿durmieron bien? -nos pregunto Muriel con esa amabilidad que la caracteriza

-si -respondimos Computadora y yo, aunque yo lo dije con una sonrisa

-que bien -dijo con tono alegre

Me encata como se siente el poder hablar con ella, ahora es mucho más facil protegerla y decirle que la quiero, ser un humano tiene sus ventajas.  
Al terminar la comida, me pare y deje nuestros platos sucios en el fregadero mientras que Computadora iba por las llaves de la camioneta.

Nadie en Ningun Lugar se explicaba como era que habia pasado la Humanizacion pero algo que a mi me confunde más es el por qué todos los animales que nos transformamos somos solo unos adolescentes y las maquinas son adultos; digo, no tiene mucho sentido, en años caninos yo ya soy todo un adulto y Computadora apenas tiene unos cuantos años.  
Aun así, Muriel siempre le anda encargando que me cuide mucho y que a él tambien.

Cuando paso esto a Muriel no parecio importarle, es más, ¡Nos recibio con los brazos abiertos!; Justo solo penso en lo costoso que seria mantenernos a los cuatro y cuando tuvo la oportunidad mando a Computadora a buscar trabajo en la nueva escuela. Ahora, él es el maestro de historia y tambien es el bibliotecario de la escuela.

Terminando de lavar los platos, le di un abrazo a Muriel mientras le decia un "hasta luego", le dije un "nos vemos" a Justo y sali de la casa donde Computadora ya me esperaba con la camioneta encendida.

Despues de manejar durante unos 20 minutos llegamos a la escuela. La escuela es un edificio grande de dos pisos bastante viejo que antes era usado como hotel pero nunca prospero.  
Computadora se estaciono enfrente y luego nos bajamos.

-nos vemos en tu clase de historia, perro - se despidio de mí- ah, y no te vallas a meter en problemas -y dicho esto se fue a abrir la biblioteca

Yo entre a la escuela lentamente, mis nuevos compañeros me provocan un poco de panico así que siempre intento no llamar mucho la atención y caminar en silencio, aunque a algunos ya los conosco gracias a mis pequeñas aventuras de cuando era un perro.  
Llegue a mi casillero y me puse a buscar los libros de las primeras clases.

-hola Corage ¿Cómo te fue con la tarea? -me hablo por detras uno de mis vecinos de casillero lo que provoco que gritara asustado -espera Corage, soy yo

Aun asustado voltee a ver quien me hablaba, Castor me miraba con cara de disculpa mientras ponía sus manos delante de él como para protegerse. Respire profundamente tratando de recobrar el aliento. Recordaba muy bien a Castor, yo le había ayudado a seguir su sueño de ser musico y evitar que undiera a Ningun Lugar con su presa, desde entonces nos hicimos amigos.

-Castor...hola...me diste un buen susto -le dije sonrriendo un poco de la verguenza

-ya lo note -dijo burlon- hey, hoy comeremos juntos ¿verdad? Quiero enseñarte unos tambores nuevos que me compre -me dijo emocionado

-claro, sabes que me encantaria pero ¿De donde sacaste dinero para comprarlos? -pregunte

-consegui un trabajo en un restaurante como musico y la verdad es que me va bien -dijo orgulloso de si mismo

Seguimos hablando de otras cosas sin importancia camino al salon. Con Castor sentado a mi lado las clases se pasaron rapido, era tan facil hablar con él que era raro que nos quedaramos callados en clase, claro que eso le molestaba mucho a Computadora y por eso siempre nos está separando y sentando en bancas alejadas.

-que bueno que ya llego el recreo -dijo feliz Castor mientras se estiraba en su asiento- ire al casillero por los tambores de los que te hable

-si, yo ire a la biblioteca, tengo que entregar un libro que use para la tarea, nos vemos en el patio

Abri lentamente la puerta de la biblioteca, no queria dar otro grito por un encuentro con algun estudiante. Camine dentro de la enorme habitación buscando el estande de donde habia agarrado el libro pero luego escuche el eco de una pelota rebotando, me dirigi hacia donde se escuchaba ese ruido llegando a una de las puertas de uno de los pequeños cuartos que se usaban como lugares de estudio o lectura personal. Pense en ir por Computadora pero él seguramente estaba tomando su almuerzo así que entre.  
Adentro estaban un chico y una chica jugando frontenis, al chico no parecia que se le dificultara pero la chica lloraba mientras veía que en cada turno una araña del tamaño de un balon de basquet bajaba más con la intención de comersela. Sin esperar más, corri hacia la araña y la golpee con el libro que traía lanzandola lejos.  
La chica salio corriendo sin siquiera dar las gracias.

-creo que no debiste hacer eso -me hablo el chico

Yo voltee a verlo temblando, sabia que al chico no le agradaba mucho porque siempre me andaba metiendo en sus planes de dar a sus arañas un " alimento nutritivo".

-Katz -dije, tenía mucho miedo

-¿Por qué siempre andas arruinando el desayuno de mis arañas, perro? -me pregunto mientras su araña trepaba uno de sus costados hasta llegar a su hombro

Yo me quede parado sin poder moverme, desde que habíamos entrado a la escuela había impedido que Katz diera de comer estudiantes a sus arañas más veces de lo que nos habíamos encontrado cuando eramos animales y sabía que eso lo tenia bastante molesto.  
Él se empezo a acercar y yo, por impulso, trate de salir corriendo pero Katz me agarro de un brazo y luego me estreño contra la pared.

-¿A donde vas perro? Aun no he acabado de hablar -dijo mientras sonrreia de una manera sisniestra- tengo una propocicion para ti -dijo de manera misteriosa

Yo me quede esperando a que siguiera hablando pero en ves de eso él se acerco y presiono sus labios contra los mios: demaciado suave para ser un beso pero lo sufieciente fuerte para saber que lo había hecho. Luego me solto y se dirigio tranquilamente hacia la puerta.

-espero una respuesta la siguiente ves que nos veamos -dijo antes de salir de la habitación

Me quede sentado en estado shock durante cinco minutos y luego me levante y sali de la habitación. No entendia que era lo que habia pasado pero parecia que Katz no trataria de matarme dandome como comida a su araña por el día de hoy. Aun confundido, me fui con Castor al patio del recreo, no le quise platicar nada porque parecia ser algo demaciado extraño, así que seguimos hablando de muchas otras cosas. Regresando a clases seguia pensando en lo que había pasado pero decidi que le preguntaria a Computadora regresando a casa, así que seguí platicando con Castor.

-Nos vemos mañana Coraje y recuerda que prometiste traer tu yoyo -se despidio de mí Castor

-si, nos vemos -le dije

Luego me reuni con Computadora enfrente de la escuela, nos subimos a la camiometa y regresamos a casa. Al llegar, Muriel nos esperaba parada en la puerta con una sonrisa y con un plato de carne y pure de papa esperandonos en la cocina. Cuando termine de comer le di un beso en la mejilla a Muriel para darle las gracias y subi al atico para hacer la tarea. Dies minutos despues Computadora tambien subio y se puso a arreglar las cosas para sus clases de mañana.  
Queria decirle lo que habia pasado pero no contaba con el problena de como decirle sin que sonara a un tema extraño. Al final decidi decirlo rapido y sin pausa.

-hoy en la escuela Katz me beso ¿Qué significa? -dije mirando hacia otro lado para que Computadora no viera lo rojo que estaba por la verguenza

Espere su respuesta por unos momentos pero no lo escuche así que voltee a verlo, él me mirba con una seja levantada como no entendiendo lo que le acababa de decir.

-eso dependeria -dijo finalmente regresando a sus asuntos- tendria que saber la historia para decirte

Suspire aliviado, sabía que Computadora me ayudaria. Primero le conte las veces que Katz habia tratado de lastimar a Muriel, luego las veces que lo habia detenido en la escuela y lo que habia sucedido el día de hoy. Computadora se quedo pensando unos momentos y luego hablo.

-fue un beso de la muerte -me dijo mientras seguia escribiendo algo sobre la clase de mañana

-amm...¿Y qué es eso? -pregunte al ver que no parecia querer explicarmelo

-el beso de la muerte era usado en tiempo de los castillos donde habia guerreros, niñas, samurais, etc. Cuando uno de ellos derotaba a otro pero lo dejaba con vida por algun motivo y el que habia sido derrotado sentia mucha humillacion por haber perdido, se le acercaba a su contrincante sin arma alguna y le daba un beso en la mejilla o en la boca segun el sexo (mismo sexo era en la boca) con esto daba a entender que no descansaria hasta matarlo en alguna otra pelea que tuvieran -me dijo mientras seguia escribiendo- ...o simplemente de sorpresa -añadio como quien no quiere la cosa

Al terminar su explicació, yo ya estaba temblando como si estuviera en un terremoto. ¡El beso significaba que Katz me odiaba más de lo que yo esperaba! y tambien que planeaba matarme la siguiente vez que nos vieramos. Era horrible pensar en eso.

Aquella noche no dormi pensando ni las que siguieron, en la escuela siempre estaba atento a cualquier cosa, me costaba un poco seguir mis conversaciones con Castor pero el pensaba que era por "el gran miedo que le tengo al mundo" segun él. Esa semana, los accidentes en la escuela aumentaron mucho no solo por cualpa de Katz, tambien por Le Cuack, por Zorro, por los miembros del pie mafioso ( que se separo en cinco personas en la Humanizacion), entre otras personas.  
Hasta que lo inevitable paso.

Iba caminando por uno de los pasillos cuidandome las espaldas, cuando escuchaba un ruido sospechoso no iba a investigarlo como siempre sino que daba media vuelta y corria. Pero en una de esas huidas me estreñe con alguien y me cai de senton.

-p-perdon no estaba viendo -me disculpe y voltee a ver con quien me habia estreyado. Me quede helado del miedo.

Delante de mi tenia a Katz; me miraba enojado, parecia que en cualquier momento cumpliria con su promesa. Él movio lentamente su mano hacia mí y me agarro del cuello de la camisa hasta tenerme flotando dos centrimetros sobre el piso. Trate de safarme pero simplemente el agarre del que una ves fue un gato no cedia, de la desesperación empeze a llorar y a dar pequeños gritos.

-¿Donde te habías metido...perro? -dijo poniendo toda la ira que podia en cada palabra- ¿Donde has estado? Muchas personas han gritado tu nombre para que los ayudaras mientras jugabamos -dijo poniendo otra de sus terrorificas sonrisas pero desaparecio- pero sin importar que hiciera tu nunca aparecias

Despues de decirme esto, Katz me lanzo contra los casilleros del pasillo (cosa que me dolio mucho) y saco de su mochila a una de sus arañas exageradamente grandes. Entre todo el miedo que tenia recorde que todavia traia conmigo mi yoyo, así que lo saque de mi bolsillo y con un truco le di en la cabeza a Katz. Aprovechando la distracción sali corriendo a la biblioteca, donde le roge desesperadamente a Computadora que me llevara a casa antes de desplomarme.

Desperte mirando el techo del atico. Me sente en la cama improvisada y mire a mi alrededor. Por la luz que había parecian ser apenas las 2 de la tarde.

-¿Qué...estoy haciendo aqui? -me pregunte confundido

Trate de hacer memoria: caminaba por los pasillo, me estrelle con alguien, ese alguien era Katz, él trato de lastimarme, pude huir, corri a la biblioteca, le pedi a Computadora que me ayudara y luego...¿Y luego qué?  
Me sentia mareado pero me pare cuidadosamente de la "cama" y atravese la habitación dando tumbos. Al llegar a la puerta me di cuenta que habia una nota pegada pero no quise leerla porque sentia que la cabeza me daba vueltas. Trate de abrir la puerta pero esta no queria, segui intentandolo unos momentos hasta que me di cuenta que tenía seguro.

-¡Muriel! ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta? -al oir mi vos me sono como si estuviera borracho ¿habia tomado en la escuela?¿Hasta quedar inconcinte?¿Lo habia hecho con Computadora supervisandome?

Como no podia salir concentre toda la atención que podia en la nota:  
"Buenos días domilon, espero que te hayan gustado tus pequeñas vacaciones  
porque hoy recuperaremos todo el tiempo perdido ¿Qué opinas de algo de  
ejercicio antes de morir?  
voltea la nota -"

Me quede pensando en lo que acababa de leer, en el fondo de mi mente algo me gritaba que Muriel estaba en peligro y que debia hacer todo lo que fuera para ayudarla pero en el estado en que me encontraba me costo mucho comprender que algo estaba mal.  
Voltee la nota y vi que tenía otras cosas escritas. Gruñi al darme cuenta que tenia que concentrarme denuevo.

"A la una y media de la tarde se te suministro un tranquilisante muy potente  
lo que hara el juego más divertido. He dejado a algunas de mis queridas  
en dos cuartos de la casa donde estan encerrados tus amos, si quieres  
salvarlos tendras que encontrar como salir de la habitación y venir a  
quitarme las llaves. Estoy en la sala.  
Katz"

Me quede unos momentos callado, pensando en lo que decia la nota. Cuando por fin mi mente adormecida lo entendio grite lo más alto que pude y sin pensarlo dos veces salte de la ventana del atico. Al chocar contra el suelo, el golpe me dolio más de lo que me hubiera dolido siendo un perro (o me dolio más de lo que lo recordaba), tiene sus desventajas ser un humano.

Me reincorpore lentamente, trate de recordar donde decia que estaba Katz en la nota pero el dolor y el mareo no ayudaban mucho.

-lo que hago por amor -me queje- ¡Katz! -grite para que pudiera escucharme

-aqui adentro, perro -me contesto

Entre a la casa a paso lento y me encontre a Katz con su pelota de hule morada y con todos los muebles movidos de su lugar. Él me lanzo una mirada amenazadora pero no se movio. Derrepente escuche un grito que provenian del segundo piso. Era muriel.

-¡Muriel, yo te salvare! -grite, luego voletee a ver a Katz- y ¿Que jugaremos el dia de hoy? -le pregunte enojado

-lo de siempre -me contesto y luego lanzo su pelota contra la pared

La pelota reboto y yo le pegue, regresandola a la pared para que rebotara y Katz volviera a pegarle. Empezamos a jugar ese juego que habia aprendido a odiar.  
Ya habia pasado media hora, estaba cansado pero Katz parecia que podia hacer esto todo el día. Fue entonces que se me ocurrio algo. De uno de mis bolsillos saque mi yoyo y, nuevamente, le di en la cabeza con un truco. Él se distrajo con eso y dejo pasar la pelota perdiendo el juego.

-creo que no deviste hacer eso -me dijo derribandome de un empujon- eres un tramposo -dijo en voz baja mientras se incaba a un lado mio

Él levanto su brazo listo para darme un puñetaso en la cara, yo ya no pude aguantarme más y me solte a llorar como un niño pequeño.

-¡No los mates!¡Por favor, no los mates!¡Cumple tu promesa de matarme pero porfavor no los mates! -grite como pude mientras me ahogaba con las lagrimas

-...¿De qué promesa estás hablando? -pregunto enojado

-¡La del beso de la muerte!¡Cumplela pero no los mates!

Katz se rio. Primero empezo bajito pero luego fue en aumento hasta hacerce una carcajada como si lo que acababa de oir fuera la mejor broma que habia escuchado hasta ahorita. Con el brazo con el que me iba a golpear me dio una cachetada y se paro.

-¿Es por eso que has estado ausente todo este tiempo? -me pregunto aun riendo- sabia que te iba a dar miedo pero no tanto

Me le quede viendo incredulo ¿Me habia abofeteado?¿se reia de manera alegre? Eso si que era raro. Mientras se iba tranquilizando, Katz se fue caminando a la puerta, se quedo un momento parado y luego se volteo a verme.

-cumplire mi promesa otro día -dijo mientras se sacaba unas llaves de uno de sus bolsillos y me las aventaba a la cara- yo que tú iria corriendo a salvarlos, asegurate de no dañar a mis queridas

Y se marcho, caminando tranquilamente. Inmediatamente corri escaleras arriba, abri las puertas de las habitaciones donde estaban encerrados Justo y Muriel, y los ayude a escapar de las arañas. Cuando Computadora llego de trabajar, se susto un poco al ver la sala patas arriba pero se tranquilizo al ver que los tres estabamos en la cocina. Él me pregunto qué habia pasado y yo se lo conte. No hizo ningun comentario al respecto.

Volvi a ayudar a los estudiantes de la escuela a escapar de los malos, Castor se mostro alegre de que porfin volviera a poder tener una buena platica conmigo y sí, si me volvi a encontrar con Katz, volvi a estropear sus planes. Todo regreso a ser como era antes...exceptuando que aun soy un humano pero como siempre digo "un perro debe hacer lo que un perro debe hacer" sin importar que ya no sea un perro.


End file.
